civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Evenks (Bombogor)
The Evenks led by Bombogor is a custom civilization by senshidenshi, with contributions by Klisz, DJSHenninger, Killer_the_Cat, Urdnot_Scott, TPangolin, Guandao and Someone1214. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Evenks' The Evenks are a Tungusic people of Northern Asia. They are recognized as an indigenous people in Russia, and are also one of the official 56 ethnic groups in the People’s Republic of China. The Evenki language is the largest of the northern group of the Manchu-Tungus languages, a group which also includes the Even and Negidal languages. 'Bombogor' Dular Bombogor was an Evenk chief and leader of the Evenk federation. His power base laid on the basin of the Amur river. 'Dawn of Man' May you be ever strong in your efforts, great Dular Bombogor! You lead the Evenks, a proud and pious people traditionally inhabiting vast swathes of the Siberian taiga. The Evenks are a resourceful and spiritual people, successfully using reindeer as mounts and communing with nature through the great shamans and their shevenchedeks. A chief in the Amur River basin, you were thrust into conflict when the armies of the Qing descended upon your territory in a vile attempt to subjugate your people! However, your people retaliated under your leadership, and the campaigns of your enemy generals failed to subdue the Evenki resistance. Though your forces were eventually defeated, your resilience and powerful leadership remained with you until your death. Great chief, the Evenks once more need your guidance! Will you rise once more to protect your people? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: My shamans foresaw this day. You stand before Dular Bombogor, proud and noble defender of the Evenk peoples. What is it that you wish? Defeat: As long as I live, I will fight for my people! The absolute conquest of all our land does not mean we will succumb to your threats! Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Develop the Reindeer Saddle The reindeer common throughout our lands could be used efficiently as pack animals, if only we had a means of controlling them effectively. Developing a special saddle which allows for greater control and manoeuvrability could be incredibly useful. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Evenks *Must have researched Animal Husbandry *May only be enacted once per game Costs: * Science equal to the cost of Animal Husbandry *2 Magistrates Rewards: *+1 Culture from Camps *+1 Movement for Mounted Units Institutionalise Nimat The hunters in our camps bring back supplies which could be great boons to our community as a whole. Institutionalising the tradition of Nimat would greatly help our people! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Evenks *Player must have an Internal Trade Route *May not be enacted after the Medieval Era *May only be enacted once Costs: *1_Culture Culture *1_Gold Gold Rewards: *Gain +1 Furs and an an additional Trade Route Slot for each Internal Trade Route in operation when enacted 'Unique Cultural Influence' "My young daughter is now insisting on a fawn for her birthday. I plan to ask my local shaman to cease the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''senshidenshi'': Concept, Code, Art, Text *''Klisz: Code *''DJSHenninger: Art *''DarthStarkiller:'' Art *''Killer_the_Cat:'' Art *''Urdnot_Scott:'' Art *''TPangolin'': Art *''Guandao'': Text *''Someone1214:'' Text Category:All Civilizations Category:Senshidenshi Category:Polar Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements